Sunday Morning Tomodachi
by Funakounasoul
Summary: Tomo and Yomi take a walk during a winter's morning. A sweet little tale of friendship.


Sunday Morning Tomodachi  
By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Tomo and Yomi are not my creation, people. Kiyohiko Azuma made them, as well as Azumanga Daioh.

Author's Notes: Well, while I was working on the next chapter to "Flutter," an idea struck. Why don't I submit this story as well? I originally made this for my creative writing class a while ago and got a good grade on it. Of course, the characters were changed to "the girl" (Yomi) and "the friend" (Tomo) so it would not look like a fanfic, and it was much shorter (assignment had a limit). Well, here's my little story. Enjoy!

* * *

Light tapping was heard on the bedroom window. "Good morning!" Tomo Takino's cheerful voice was heard outside, "Rise and shine!"

Inside, Yomi Mizuhara grumbled softly. She was always cranky in the morning, but after realizing that today was Sunday, she slowly awakened from her slumber. She began to get dressed into her winter garb-sweater, coat, scarf, and gloves. She grabbed her glasses and opened her window.

"So, it's the usual Sunday again," Yomi whispered, "Things like this never change." She slipped out of her house via the window and shut it quietly so as to not disturb anyone within her home.

Tomo was waiting by the sidewalk. She had forgotten her scarf again, as always. "Have you ever thought that you could catch a cold one of these day?" Yomi asked as she gave her friend an extra scarf, already knowing that she needed one.

"Nope!" Tomo replied, smiling her usual huge smile, "Now, let's go!"

The two girls, who have been friends since their grade school days, always took these walks on Sunday mornings. Ever since high school, however, they made friends and found less time to talk. It was times like these when they had a chance to keep in touch, without others' interruptions.

"You know," Tomo began, her voice breaking the silence of the early morning air, "I keep thinking that we're the only people in the world with our early morning walks, you know?"

"Listen to yourself," Yomi replied in a dull voice, "you sound like a kid."

"So what if I do? Besides, you got to agree with me here! How many people are willing to get out of their nice, warm beds just to walk during a cold winter's morning?"

"Apparently us..."

"Oh, come on! Just agree!" Tomo began to nudge Yomi's arm, pestering the taller girl until she finally let out a sigh and agreed reluctantly.

The two eventually approached an intersection. Yomi, being cautious of the other, told Tomo to wait until the light changed. Tomo waited impatiently, walking around in circles to keep herself warm. Round and round Tomo walked, slowly creating a circle of footprints around Yomi. The sound of Tomo's boots constantly crunching the powdery snow began to get on the other girl's nerves. She silently prayed that the light would change, and as if her prayers were answered, the light changed a few seconds later.

After crossing the street, they came across a small café, where their favorite pastries were made. Yomi ordered a couple of red bean-filled taiyaki, her favorite. Tomo, noticing the lack of something, then added, "Don't forget the chocolate doughnuts!" Yomi sighed but ordered the chocolaty pieces of bread anyway.

The two exited the café, where they continued their walk. For a while the two engaged in small conversations, like whether they would get good scores in their next test or where to go during the week. They eventually stopped at an empty park, sat down on a park bench, and ate their baked goods in peace. They sat on the cold bench for a while, both silent, enjoying their food. Afterwards, they chatted for a while, talking about little things. Eventually, they grew quiet again. After a few moments of stillness, it was Yomi who broke the silence.

"Say," she began, "do you think we'll be doing these walks even after graduating? We might go to different colleges, you know."  
Tomo thought for a while, then with a grin replied, "Well, who knows. That's something we need to worry about later!" Tomo patted Yomi's back a couple of times, causing the latter girl to quit her futile attempt at eating her fish-shaped pastries. It seemed that Tomo had finally gotten on Yomi's nerves, but she calmed down enough to continue her inquiry.

"Seriously Tomo, will we still have these walks? And..." Yomi fidgeted while she tried to form the next part, "D...Do you...think that we'll...still...still..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll still be friends?"

Tomo stared at her glasses-wearing friend. She had never heard Yomi use the word "friends" when it came to those two. Still surprised by Yomi's choice of words, Tomo replied with the only thing she could come up with.

"Well...I bet we'll still be friends!" Tomo said as she placed her hand on Yomi's shoulder, "It's not like we're going to some other country or something."

Yomi looked at Tomo and smiled, "You're right. Thank you Tomo."

"No prob! Anyway, for right now, let's enjoy these walks for what they're worth."

For the rest of that morning, they did just that. The two longtime friends continued their early-morning walk, chatting and laughing all the way.

THE END

* * *

Ahh...didn't that make you feel warm inside? Review if you'd like. Now to work on "Flutter"... 


End file.
